


i'll be your star if you'll be my space

by doctorsimmons



Series: fitzsimmons sunrise drabble verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmons/pseuds/doctorsimmons
Summary: Fitz has to pull an all-nighter to finish a paper. Jemma offers to stay up with him.Title from 'The Science Love Song' by ASAP Science.





	

It’s 7:00 on a Sunday night, and Fitz realizes he has a paper to write for History of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is due tomorrow. Yes, he’s had all week to work on it, but he’d put it off, instead working on designs for a prototype he hoped to present once he graduated. He’s just sitting down to work on it, when Jemma walks in. Fitz sees her face light up, but her expression quickly falls when she sees that Fitz is sitting in front of his computer, desk strewn with books, taking notes.

“What are you doing?”

Fitz looks at the floor sheepishly. “Working on that paper for Vaughn.”

Jemma sighs in exasperation. “Fitz, this paper is due tomorrow! You and I both hate Professor Vaughn and his class, but you haven’t even started on it?”

Fitz shrugs, and says defensively, “I had better things to do with my time!”

Jemma raises an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Working on designs for that prototype.”

“The mouse hole? That’s not even for a grade! You had all week to do that paper!”

Jemma has a point, so Fitz can’t really say anything else in his defense. He shrugs.

Jemma looks at him, mouth set in a hard line, and says, “You’re going to pull an all nighter.” She’s not asking - she knows what his answer will be. “You got yourself into this mess, but I’ll stay up with you.”

“Really?”

“I don’t have anything better to do. Besides, you’re my friend.”

Fitz smiles. “Thanks, Jemma.”

She settles down on Fitz’s bed, and pulls out a book. Fitz glares at her. She’s chipper, well-rested, and has no work to do. Jemma just says, “Get to work!”

By 9:00, Fitz only has half of the first body paragraph done, and he keeps headdesking and groaning. Several times, Jemma’s asked him if he wants help, and he kept refusing, but now, he gives in. “Can I look at your notes?”

Jemma nods, pulling them out of her backpack. “Do you want anything else? Snacks, coffee?” She hands the notes over to him, and he accepts them gratefully.

“Can you make me some toast?”

“Of course! Just butter, right?”

Fitz nods affirmatively.

Jemma goes to their dorm’s communal kitchen, pops four slices of bread in the toaster, and waits. When they’re done, she smears butter on the toast, hurries back to their room, and hands Fitz the plate.

He hasn’t eaten since lunch, and he’s starving. He takes a large bite of toast and gives Jemma a thumbs-up. “Thank you,” he says, mouth full.

“You’re disgusting.”

It’s midnight, and Fitz is almost done with the body of the paper, but he keeps nodding off. Jemma gently shakes his shoulder, and he jerks awake.

“Hey, you should take a break.”

He stands up and goes to sit beside Jemma on the bed. They sit in silence, drinking their coffee, until Fitz asks, “Why are you staying up with me? You don’t need to.”

“I told you - you’re my best friend! It’s solidarity, so you won’t be the only one who’s exhausted tomorrow.”

Fitz lightly punches her in the arm. “I hate you,” he grumbles, but he doesn’t really mean it.

“I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, you know.”

Fitz smiles and squeezes Jemma’s hand. “Thanks.”

“Do you want me to read over what you’ve written?”

“That’d be great!”

Jemma proofreads what Fitz has written, fixes errors, and makes a couple of suggestions. Once she’s done, she lets Fitz take his chair back. An hour later, he’s finished the body of the paper, and starts on the introduction.

Fitz has spent the last twenty minutes staring at the single sentence he’s written for his intro. Jemma, who doesn’t even look tired yet, is happily reading the first _Percy Jackson _book.__  
Fitz pouts, grumbling, “How are you so cheery? It’s not fair.”  
“I don’t procrastinate. You can borrow the book once you finish the paper.”

__Fitz groans for what must be the hundredth time in the last five hours. “That’s not going to happen unless I come up with something for this intro.”_ _

__“Let me see.” She nudges him to get out of his chair, and takes his place. “Just take your main points from your outline, preview them, and write a brief summary. Oh, and don’t forget to include the thesis statement. Vaughn’s a stickler for those.”_ _

__Fitz smiles gratefully. “Thanks!”_ _

__“Of course! Have fun!” She pokes him in the ribs._ _

__“Stop teasing me,” he grumbles._ _

__“You love me.”_ _

__“You’re insufferable.”_ _

__Jemma doesn’t remember falling asleep, but apparently, she did, because Fitz gently nudges her awake. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she asks, “What time is it?”_ _

__“Almost four. Sorry for waking you, but I finished the paper. Will you proofread it again for me?”_ _

__Jemma does, then hands Fitz’s laptop back to him. “It looks good! I just printed it for you.”_ _

__“Thanks, Jem. You’re the best. I owe you one.”_ _

__Jemma winks, causing Fitz to blush. “Can I sleep in here for the next couple of hours?”_ _

__“Did you even have to ask?”_ _

__They collapse on Fitz’s twin bed, and exhaustion finally overcomes them. Fitz wakes up a couple of hours later to birds chirping outside, and he notices two things: the fact that he and Jemma are practically embracing, and the sun peeking over the horizon. Reluctantly, he nudges his best friend awake._ _

__“What is it,” she mumbles sleepily._ _

__“The sun’s rising, and I thought you’d want to see it.”_ _

__Bleary-eyed, the pair pulls on sweatshirts and heads outside to the greenspace. They sit, shoulder-to-shoulder on a park bench, Jemma’s head resting on Fitz’s shoulder. Jemma feels Fitz’s chest rise as he takes a deep breath, like he’s about to ask a question. “Jemma,” he whispers._ _

__“I’m here.”_ _

__“Did you really mean it earlier? When you called me your best friend?”_ _

__Jemma nods._ _

__Fitz already knew, but he felt better hearing it from her. “My dad once told me that I wouldn’t be good enough for anyone-”_ _

__“Your dad was wrong. You’re good enough for me.” She squeezes his hand reassuringly, and they both smile. They sit in silence, watching the deep blues and purples of night turn to the bright pinks and oranges that signal the beginning of a new day._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anysa and Caylynn for beta-ing, and to Laura for encouraging and providing a few ideas.


End file.
